


River's Dance

by Trialia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who and related fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fights like she's dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [dqbunny](http://dqbunny.livejournal.com). The title track shuffled on my Winamp while I was writing with it, so I decided to go with that, even though it's not the same River. :)

She fights like she's dancing, all twists and twirls and flying curls.

He shouldn't think it's beautiful - death and more death in a blaze of light, at the hands of the woman he loves more than life itself - but he does. Always has.

He can't help it. He knows he shouldn't like it so much. That he shouldn't want to pull her down on the ground immediately she's finished killing every enemy in the room bar him. It shouldn't make him want to pin her to the harsh metal of the floor and ravish her until neither of them can walk or see straight. She's a killer, after all. He's not supposed to want her. Not after what she's done. But oh, he does. He does.

After all, he's a killer too. It doesn't make a difference that he never meant to be, not really.

Intention and action and reaction are so disparate and so intertwined with them both. He and River are the same, deep down inside. They both know this, and neither of them talk about it.

He watches her back while she's fighting. She leans and dives, ducks and spins like she's a ballerina.

 _Beautiful._


End file.
